


Imagine you are taking a walk in the woods...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gen, Impregnation, Oviposition, Plant pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unplanned Pregnancy, forced impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you are taking a walk in the woods...

Imagine you are taking a walk in the woods when you begin to smell the most heavenly smell in your life. It calls to you and at the same time it causes a throbbing ache down in your core. 

You feel a trickle of moisture down your leg and you begin to wonder why it suddenly feels so hot. Your tank top clings to your skin and you pull at it uncomfortably, wondering whether the support your sports bra provides is worth how sweaty it makes you feel. 

The divine smell calls to you and you feel an aching need to have something between your legs. You remember the signs further back along the trail warning hikers not to stray from the path and after shaking your head to clear it you take a step further down the trail, or at least that’s what you try to do. 

Like metal shavings to a magnet you feel yourself being drawn off the path and into the woods. With each step it becomes easier and easier to continue and more and more impossible to stop. Inexorably you find yourself drawn forward and with an idle part of your brain you realise that you have long since soaked through your panties. As you get farther and farther from the path you notice the pleasant fragrance gets stronger, as if you are homing in on the source like a bloodhound. 

As you push through the forest the trees get thicker and covered with vines. Thorns catch at your clothing shredding them, and if you were in any state to notice you would have wondered at the fact that not a single thorn has broken your creamy skin. 

Before you know it you reach a clearing vaguely aware that you are now completely naked, dripping wet, and helplessly aroused. Your waist long strawberry blonde hair now hangs free and absently you push a lock of it behind an ear as your eyes are drawn to the biggest flower you have ever seen. It sits there facing you, its crimson petals waving silently in the wind, almost beckoning you. 

Before you know it you have already taken a tentative step closer to the strange flower, and then an other until you could reach out and touch it. You realise that you are touching it and to your amazement you can almost feel the flower caressing you back. 

Gently, almost lovingly, green tendrils sweep you off your feet spreading your legs wide, bearing you your own fragrant flower for all to see. Still other tendrils caress your large breasts while others grab your wrists bringing them together behind your back in a way that forces your chest outwards. The tendrils caressing your breasts begin playing with your nipples causing you to moan into the silence. An other tendril takes advantage of this to force its way into your mouth and down your throat to deliver nutrients and power aphrodisiacs directly to your stomach just as one of the thickest tentacles forces it’s way into your pussy. You try to scream as it roughly forces its way past your maidenhead to jam painfully against your cervix. You feel a sharp jab of pain followed by a warm feeling in your nethers as you feel your cervix relax just enough to allow the tip of the intruder in. It begins thrusting into you again in earnest. It slams into your womb with every thrust and leaves you achingly empty as it pulls back out till just the tip remains. 

Your nipples become diamond hard and you arch your back as the tips of the tendrils caressing your nipples open up and begin hungrily sucking on your nipples diving you to not one but two of the most powerful orgasms you have ever had in your 18 years of existence. Two more pinpricks of pain Lance into each of your nipples and then to your horror you feel your breasts begin to swell as your nipples become tender. 

As suddenly as it started the thickest tentacle hilts itself in your spasming pussy just as you hit your third orgasm. You writhe in pleasure as your pussy gushes with your combined juices and you feel the tube in your pussy widen painfully. You look down and see a line of impossibly large bulges slowly make their way down the tentacle to your pussy and you finally begin to panic. There is no way those, whatever they are, are going to fit inside your abused pussy. You nearly faint when the first object is forced past your pussy and into your womb but before you can completely recover an other seed pod follows on its proverbial heels. 

After about the sixth pod you mercifully manage to pass out. When you wake up you find yourself lying in a pool of plant cum mixed with your own juices. Something moves in your stomach and you look down and nearly pass out again as you see your gravid belly and your aching swollen breasts. You must look like you are nine months pregnant with octuplets you think in shock. You try to get up but find that you are so pregnant that you can’t even get up. Your movements must have alerted the plant already because just as you begin to realize how hungry you are the feeding tentacle re appears. Well at least I won’t starve you think to yourself with a giggle as you settle down to wait to birth your young…


End file.
